


Would you be so kind?

by heterophobicbarbaraholland



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterophobicbarbaraholland/pseuds/heterophobicbarbaraholland
Summary: Will decides to tell Mike how he feels through a song. Based on the song of the same name by dodie.





	Would you be so kind?

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ypnr33sEmg&ab_channel=doddleoddle  
> Original Song

Will was nervous, well more nervous then usual. He and Mike were going to be alone for most of the day today and he had a crush on the other boy, he had also decided that today he would tell Mike. Even if he didn’t return his feelings he knew that they would still be friends, he didn’t even think Mike had a crush on him but he was going to do it anyway.

The ride home was mostly quiet Will was mostly making sure he knew what he was going to do. He had taken up music to help with that incedent so he was going to sing a song to Mike (I can’t remember what fanfiction I read that in) . He was sure Mike was thinking about El, he always was thinking about `her`. Even after all this time and she hasn’t came back but it was possible he was thinking about him especially if what he heard from his other friends were true then maybe he did have a chance.

Once they had gotten to Mike’s house Will had asked Mike if he could show him something he wrote. Mike had of course said yes as long as they got thier homework done soon. What Will didn’t know is that Mike did have a crush on Will, though he only realized it once he had disapeared. Mike had also planned to tell Will. It didn’t take long for Will to get ready aside from his nerves but if they were to wait for him to calm down it would take forever.

“I have a question   
It might seem strange   
How are your lungs?   
Are they in pain?”

When Mike had first heard these lines he had thought that they might be side affects from the upside down and kiss him there but if Will wanted to tell him then he would let him do it.

“'Cause mine are aching  
Think I know why

I kinda like it, though

You wanna try?”

At this point Mike was  pretty sure it was a confession and if it was he thought it was really cute, just like Will. 

“Oh, would you be

So kind

As to fall in love with me, you see

I'm trying

I know you know that I like you

But that's not enough

So if you will

Please fall in love

I think it's only fair

There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share?

'Cause I like you

But that's not enough

So if you will

Please fall in love with me”

Okay yeah this was definitly a love song and Mike even though he liked it could not wait for it to be over so they could kiss. (I’m going to skip the rest of the song because I am lazy [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ypnr33sEmg&ab_channel=doddleoddle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ypnr33sEmg&ab_channel=doddleoddle) that is the link to the song) 

Once Will had finished he barely had time to breathe before Mike quickly kissed him. Will was quite surprised that the other had done that but also happy and soon kissed him back. Once they were done kissing both said I love you and had decided to instead of doing homework just to cuddle in Mike’s bead until they had to get up. 


End file.
